The Avenger
by Authoressinhiding
Summary: Sirius Black's thoughts and actions upon that fatal Halloween night when Lord Voldemort went after the Potters. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius would never have died. **

Sirius smiled to himself as he kick-started his giant red motorbike, long black cloak billowing behind him in the wind. Just a quick checkup on Peter, then he could go spend Halloween with James, Lily, and his little godson. Harry had just begun to talk a few short weeks ago. His third word (after the usual "Mama" and "Dadda") had been "Sirrus!" The Marauder couldn't wait to hold the little boy with a shock of black hair and those startling green eyes again.

He could have Apparated, it was true, but Sirius was simply too attached to his bike. Riding it on nights like this, the wind in his face as he soared over the bright lights of London far below, Sirius completely understood what James saw in flying.

Lost in his own thoughts, the wizard nearly missed the run-down flat that was Peter's hiding place. Realizing his mistake, he braked sharply and began a deep descent. Sirius landed with a jolt and leapt off the bike. He strode to the door, whistling the Hogwarts song under his breath, and _Alohamora!-_ed the door open.

"Wormtail!" he called, walking into the dirty living room. It was a dusty mess, but nothing beyond the usual. "Oy! Peter! Wormtail, where are you?" Sirius moved through the house, yelling out his friend's name. "Come on, Wormtail! This isn't funny." He went through the house twice, but in the end there was no denying it. Peter simply wasn't there.

The Marauder stood there for a moment, then cursed, turned on his heel, and tore out of the house. He was back on the motorbike in a moment, pressing the throttle frantically. The great vehicle shot into the air with a loud backfire, but Sirius didn't care. He didn't even bother to hit his invisibility booster. What did he care if anyone saw him? Something was wrong with Lily and James; he felt it in his very bones.

The wizard muttered a quick incantation to make his bike go even faster. He sped through the sky, a red and black blur. Panic coursed through his veins along with an insatiable worry. Had he made a dreadful mistake? Had anything happened to Lily, James, and little Harry? If so, it was all his fault. Thinking became unbearable, and Sirius concentrated solely on driving as fast as possible.

He landed in the scorched, blackened space that had previously been an empty lot beside the Potters' cottage. Sirius looked around wildly, unable to believe the sight that met his eyes. The peaceful, happy home where he had spent so many holidays and weekends had been blown apart as if by a hurricane. Everything was broken and destroyed. No fragment larger than his hand remained of the once cheerful furnishings.

Sirius dropped his bike and waded into the mess, moving torn books, ripped couch cushions, and splintered chair legs with his hands. It did not take him long to find what he sought. The Marauder dropped to his knees by what had once been his best friend. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Sirius threw back his handsome dark head and howled like the great black dog he could become.

"No!" he moaned, staring down at James's body. "Don't leave me like this, Prongs! Don't leave us to fight on without you. We can't do it, not without you and Lily."

A gigantic hand caught him 'round the waist and pulled him from the wreckage. Hagrid crushed Sirius to his own chest. The enormous man was also sobbing, tears leaking from his beetle black eyes to trickle into his beard. In the other arm he held a bundle swathed in white.

Hope unlooked for leapt into Sirius's heart. So the Potters were not all dead. "Harry," Sirius croaked, breaking free from Hagrid's embrace. "Give him to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather." He reached out for the little bundle, but Hagrid shook his great head.

"Sorry, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders. He goes to 'is aunt an' uncle."

_Of course. Dumbledore won't want Harry to stay with me, especially since everyone believes I was the Secret Keeper._

"Could… could I just hold him for a moment, Hagrid? To say goodbye?"

"I suppose it wouldn' hurt."

Sirius carefully took his godson from Hagrid, cradling the tiny boy in his arms tenderly.

"Sirrus!" little Harry squealed, reaching up towards his godfather's face with a happy laugh.

Sirius smiled bitterly. "You be good now, my little fellow, all right? Behave for your aunt and uncle. And I'll see you soon." He handed the baby back to Hagrid, tears pooling once more in his dark eyes. "Take my motorbike, Hagrid. It'll get you there faster. I … I won't be needing it anymore."

The Marauder watched Hagrid take off with the two things he cared most for in the world: his godson and his motorbike. Then he slunk off into a shadowy alleyway to perform a tricky bit of magic that would give him the knowledge he so desperately needed.

_I'm coming after you, Peter,_ Sirius vowed savagely, turning into his canine self. The great black dog lifted his head and sniffed before Apparating back to Peter's flat. _I'm going to find you. And when I'm done with you, you're going to regret the day you betrayed Lily and James. If it's the last thing I do, I _will_ see them avenged._

_Fin._


End file.
